


A nest of dragons

by Olivia_DE



Series: Advent drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent series, Alive Targaryens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Family time, Gen, Happy Targaryens, House Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Sane Aerys II, Sibling Bonding, Wholesome Moment, happy rhaella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Rhaella enjoys spending some time with her family and is more than happy with her life.Just a little something I wanted to do for this year's advent, seeing as the world in 2020 is messed up, I hope that this brought a smile to your face.This is a drabble (meaning it only can be 100 words) and an AU where nothing went wrong. Pro-Targaryen, pro-Rhaegar, just a family enjoying life.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: Advent drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A nest of dragons

The laughter of her children echoed through the halls, and Rhaella was more than happy when her youngest child had entered the room, carried by her eldest brother, her firstborn. Rhaegar was followed by her boys, Aegon, Daeron and Jaehaerys, and Rhaella smiled as Aegon placed a hand over Shaena’s back. Rhaenyra and Daella were making faces for Daenerys, and the Queen smiled as her children sat around the fireplace. Their laughter echoed through the castle as Rhaegar tickled Viserys.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looking up, she saw Aerys with a bouquet of flowers, smiling warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Why not check out my other works while you are here?  
> Have a blessed holiday, and I wish you all the best for next year!


End file.
